Loadbreak connectors used with 15, 25 and 35 KV switchgear generally include a power cable elbow connector having one end adapted for receiving a power cable and another end adapted for receiving a loadbreak bushing insert. The end adapted for receiving the bushing insert generally includes an elbow cuff for providing an interference fit with a molded flange on the bushing insert. This interference fit between the elbow cuff and the bushing insert provides a moisture and dust seal therebetween.
An indicator band may be provided on a portion of the loadbreak bushing insert so that an inspector can quickly visually determine proper assembly of the elbow cuff and the bushing insert. Because of the high voltages, the indicator band has to be visible from a distance of 8-10 feet or more. Oftentimes, these indicator bands are not easily viewed and it is difficult to determine if a proper connection is made. Accordingly, there is a need for a seating indicator that can be easily viewed and that provides positive indication that a connection is properly made.